candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1595/@comment-24693751-20160325075816
Am I the only one who has a target score of 80k on iPad? Don't understand why it's always harder than PC, I'm so over it. And can't even share the screenshot. Huh, well never mind or excuse my complaining rather lol. It is annoying that it's consistently different but I just went to my mobile to check if it was 80k there as well & it is but I played the board and passed with 3 stars! So I played a few times on PC and then switched to iPad/mobile. And played once on iPad and once on my phone (android) which is where I passed. As I said 3 stars(138,940) and NBU. It seems to be a bit easier on iPad/mobile TBH. Even though I didn't pass on iPad, still seemed to flow more easily. I had managed to make 3 cb's on PC for instance (and/or open popcorn, know I opened 1 & made 1, not sure where the 3rd came from) and made a CB/CB combo to open up the board and pick up some of the +5s. Then the 3rd one just matched with a random color that looked dominant. Also made a w/s combo but my best score was 40,840. On mobile, I was able to open 2 of the popcorn and also matched to random colors. Think I also made a 3rd and matched to a stripe? Sorry, I'm not sure if that was iPad or mobile, so many different devices, I'm getting confused! Well regardless, it definitely seemed easier to open popcorn on mobile. Maybe combining the cb's was not the best idea as I know it gives few points but I thought opening up the board would help. Maybe not. I actually think it's better to leave some +5s on the board because (for example) even though I'd already passed on mobile, at the end when it was doing sugar crush, they were exploding, along with whatever specials I'd made & I managed to open another popcorn so had 3/4. Anyway, funny that I started this comment by complaining that iPad/mobile is harder yet I actually found it easier than PC lol. I would even go so far as to say I found it easy as I rarely ever pass timed boards so quickly and without boosters! Actually managed to get through this whole episode without boosters on at least one device for each level. That hasn't happened in awhile due to all those previous IH timed boards! As for the episode on the whole...eh. Not very impressed. Felt like there were a lot of "lazy" boards design wise. I read people saying that a lot & don't always agree about a particular level but I felt that several times or maybe even more than several times during the episode. Just some really boring, tedious, and mostly luck based levels. And the discrepancies between PC and iPad/mobile are annoying and I'm fortunate that I'm able to switch devices but not everyone can. Hoping next episode is a little more "fun". This one kinda felt like work��